fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Arrow Begins To Fly
Valencia wasn't alone in the darkened alley. Her head reeled from the pain of repeated hangovers then drinking binges then hangovers again. Every step echoed but she could still pick out the lighter footfalls of the people behind her. She was in no shape to stop attackers but she would fight like Hell for as long as she could. Then she saw the silhouette at the other end. "You should never attack a lady." A girl's voice claims, quiet but angry. Flames race past Valencia and there's hisses of anger and the retreat of footsteps. "Ma'am? Are you alright?" "If you can call this alright then yes, I'm just perfect." "Sarcasm noted. My name is Serenity Johov and I heard you're a traveling guild master here. I was hoping to find you and talk about joining... but first let's get you cleaned up. Valencia's stockings were ripped, her hair matted, and her eyes blood shot. Serenity lifted her onto her back and carried her to a nearby inn. After obtaining a room she set Valencia inside and produced a fresh set of clothing. "My apologies if the sizing is incorrect but this was all they had. The bathroom is on the right. I shall be back shortly with a meal. I hope then we may talk." ------------------------------------------ True to her word, Serenity returned with food. Valencia had showered and was sitting in the window clothed in loose pants and a sweater. The guild master has sobered up quickly. "I brought dinner. After you eat do you think we could-" "Yes." Valencia speaks in an unhindered voice this time. It's a sweet low alto voice, resonating with experience and kindness. "What?" "Yes, you can join Archer's Cross. It's my turn to apologize for the state you found me in. Last week was the 20th anniversary of my brother's death and I'm afraid I didn't take it well. We planned this guild when we were young but he never got to see it and I haven't managed to make it take off. I would love a new member in my little guild" she finishes with a soft smile. Serenity's heart fills with unconfined joy. She had been looking for a nice guild and finally found one to accept her. "The oath is-" "I've already memorized it. I may have been a little arrogant believing I would get in but I wanted to be prepared." "Then let us begin. Please place both hands over your heart." Valencia instructs. Serenity follows the instructions and begins the pledge. "I, Serenity Johov, promise to carry out my days as a member of Archer's Cross by fulfilling our values, living by our rules, and keeping secrets sacred to the guild." A vibrant pink light begins swirling around her and lifts her slightly off the ground. "If I break my oath I am willing to accept whatever consequence is hand down by the guild master. Be proud, be fair, be strong, and live on." As she speak the last word the light seems to explode off her. When her feet once again rest on the ground she is filled with a light feeling. A new guild mark decorates her skin. "Welcome Serenity, the first member of Archer's Cross." Valencia says with a warm smile. {One month later} The girls walk side by side down the street. They are supposed to meet a potential member at a nearby restaurant but they were running a bit late. When they finally arrive the entire room is packed with young girls. A blue haired male holds up his hands in defense against the horde of females. He wears a simple black shirt with three quarter sleeves and black jeans with a light blue cloak and a bow slung over his back. Serenity tugs down the hood of her own cloak and lets her bright pink hair shine like a beacon. Valencia's hair is a duller shade of blue, outshined by the male in the room. He spots them and waves. "This is the new guy? Oh my God, he's-" Serenity starts. "Gryphon Hayashi, one of the most sought after models in Fiore. He said he wanted a change and proposed a meeting." Valencia finished. She clears her throat and attempts to state her presence. The screaming girls ignore her and continue pressing on Gryphon. A flaming rabbit rushes from Serenity's left hand while a phoenix bursts from her right.The small gathering is entranced by the sudden magic, allowing Gryphon to slip away. He grabs the girl's hands and pulls them from the building. They arrive at a small park near the edge of town. "Sorry about that. I was so excited for our meeting that I forgot to disguise myself properly!" He says with a dazzling smile. "I'm Gryphon Hayashi, nice to meet you." "Valencia Morningheart, it's a pleasure to meet you too." "Serenity Johov. Very nice to-" She's cut off when Gryphon whips out his bow and quickly fires off a arrow of flames. It tears through the bee that was just about to sting Serenity. Both girls are shocked by his speed and precision. His bow disappears and his smile relights his features. "Sorry but my little sister's allergic so I got used to shooting their small bodies. I hope I didn't hurt you." "I'm a fire mage, fire won't hurt me. Thank you for that though." "You're welcome." "Pardon me but Gryphon if you still want to join Archer's Cross will welcome you with open arms." Valencia says. "I would love to!" As Gryphon says his oath a silver aura engulfs him. He reaches behind his back and tries to touch the place where his new guild mark resides. (A Week Later) Valencia and her 2 guild members were walking in a village and were planning on just passing through. The village seemed like a store, for food carts and stands were everywhere. "Hey look over there." Serenity pointed to a fruit stand and Valencia and Gryphon looked and saw a young girl wearing a cloak with a hood on was running to it and took a fruit without the store owners looking. The young girl looked at Valencia. "That girl is trying to steal that fruit!" Serenity pointed it out. But the girl tripped and her hood fell off partly revealing an usual sight of pointy ears, her trip got the owners attention and begin to chase after her. They then saw another girl wearing a the same cloak with a hood on running after them. Valencia studies the incident with questioning eyes. She summons Vin to track the girls and instructs her guild members to find an inn for the night. "Get an extra room as well" she says, handing them the jewels to pay for it. "I get a feeling these girls are in trouble and need a guiding hand." "Yes m'lady" Gryphon replies with a joking bow and uncontrolled grin. Valencia softly smiles and turns in the direction Vin took off to. She searches for the small beast and is shocked when she finds the cat sprinting at her full force. "Hurry! The stall owners are angry with them and got violent!" Vin shouts breathlessly. Valencia nods and races after her. She passes a group of men and time seems to slow. Her eyes calculate the blood and slight bruising of their knuckles, showing they had been physical towards something. The blood is not their own since there are no wounds on them so that narrows it to either human or animal. Based on the satisfied yet angry smirks on their faces Valencia figures it to be the girls she was searching for. She brushes it off, promising to confront them later and arrives at the alley. A young girl with blue hair stood up quickly and held a dagger with an incorrect grip. Valencia holds up her hands to show she is unarmed and removes her cloak to show she isn't hiding anything. "Please. I come in peace. You're both injured so I would like to help. I'm Valencia Morningheart, guild master of Archer's Cross" she says, approaching slowly to not frighten the girl. Another girl laying on the ground behind her stirs and her violet hair swirls while she lifts her face to look at her. Valencia saw the girls innocent face all bruised and battered but she didn't look upset, she was just looking at her with curiosity. "H…hey your that women i saw a moment ago." The girl laying down struggled to say as she tried to get up but was to weak to. The blue hair girl stepped in-between them and pointed her dagger at Valencia with both her hands holding on to it. "Stay away from my sister! We don't trust other people!" She said with an almost angry look like she didn't want to do anything to Valencia. Her hands began to shake. "I'm not here to hurt you two, only to help. I know you don't want to hurt me either. I'm only asking for you to allow me to help you. I can offer you food, a warm bed, and medical treatment if you accept my assistance" Valencia pleads. The blue hair girl stood there, her hands were shaking as she held her dagger pointing at Valencia, She could tell she wasn't believing her. The girl then heard her sister. "A…Asora. I trust her." The girl laying down struggled to say again as she was about to pass out. "No Juli!" Asora yelled as she ran to her sister, dropping her dagger. Asora looked at Valencia with a worried look, not fully trusting her. "Alright fine we'll accept your generous offer." She tried to say as nicely as she could. Valencia nodded and Vin transformed to be larger. Valencia eases their worried looks by saying, "Do not worry, she will not hurt you. We will move faster this way. Please get on." Asora picked up Juli with a confusing and scared face. "Wha…What is that thing!? How did it do that!?" She said franticly as she stood there frozen. Juli managed to look up and saw the huge cat. "Wow thats so coo…" She managed to say before dropping her head in exhaustion. "Vin specializes in transformation and fire magics. She's quite nice when she's not being sarcastic," Valencia informs as she helps the girls on the large cat and they begin the trek back to the inn. Once they arrive the guild master sends Gryphon out for food and he returns soon after with warm meals for all of them. Asora tries to care for Juli before herself, she takes a spoonful and tries to give it to her as if she was a child while she's laying down next to her. "Ok open up Juli." Juli opens her mouth and takes a bit off the spoon. she then suddenly falls asleep. Asora puts the spoon down and takes a bit off of her plate. "So this magic you guys are talking about are you like magicians or something?" Asora questions still not fully trusting them but not as much as she did before. "We're more like wizards. Our magic is real, not just sleight of hand. I myself can summon creatures, like Vin, or weapons, summon and manipulate water and air, and I use transformation magic as well but very rarely anymore. Serenity is a fire user and Gryphon can requip an assortment of bows and arrows," Valencia explains. When her name is mentioned, Serenity kneels by the fire place and gently lights it with a small flame in her hand. It crackles and warms the small gathering pleasantly.After talking to the girls for awhile and learning more about them, Valencia stood and asked,"I know this may be soon and seem a bit strange, but would you both like to become members of Archer's Cross?" Asora was surprised and didn't know what to say, while Juli eyes sparkled in excitement. "Wow really?" Asora pulled Juli back. "But we don't know anything about magic how can we join a wizard guild?" She questioned "You can learn magic if you wish but if not we would still welcome you with open arms," Valencia says with a smile. Juli's eyes sparkled in excitement again. "Wow is it really possible for us to learn magic?" She asked with excitement that the wizards cant help but think its cute. "If you work hard, anything is possible," Valencia encourages, er smile growing wider at the young girl's excitement. Even Serenity was smiling bigger than before. "In my experiences with magic I've never seen a person fail to become a mage once they put their heart to it. i can sense strong potential in the both of you." Juli jumped up for joy. "YAY IM GONNA BE A WIZARD!" She shouted jumping up and down on the couch they were sitting on. "Wha…Hey Juli cut it out are you sure thats a good idea being a wizard could be dangerous and…" She tried to inform her until she was cut off. "Ms.Valencia we be glad to join your guild if it means we can learn magic." Juli said when she jumped towards her and landed beside her. She raised her arms up and cheered. "But uhhh Juli." Asora stuttered not fully convinced. "Ahh i hate it when your excited like this, alright fine." She agreed. "''Maybe its not a bad idea, if i learn magic ill have a better chance of protecting Juli then i could ever do now, plus being apart of a guild could help me become a better fighter in order to keep her safe." ''She thought in her head. "Alright Miss we'll agree to join your guild if you agree to teach us magic." "There is a vary wide variety of magics. If you find one you like, even if one of us is not suitable to teach it, I will find a way for you to learn it. I promise. We do have an oath you recite before receiving your guild mark. I have it wrote down here if you would like to take a look. If you decide you don't want to join, that's fine but please consider carefully before you begin it," Valencia instructed. She hands them a parchment with the oath and guild meaning wrote on it. The three official members all stand in silence to let the girls think it over more. Without hesitation Juli grabbed the parchment, raised one hand and starting reading the oath out loud like she's giving the oath. "I, Juli Cobalt, promise to carry out my days as a member of Archer's Cross by fulfilling our values, living by our rules, and keeping secrets sacred to the guild. If I break my oath I am willing to accept whatever consequence is hand down by the guild master. Be proud, be fair, be strong, and live on." "Juli you didn't even think about it did you!" Asora shouted which Juli responded with a grin. As Juli's purple aura fills the room with dazzling light, her white guild mark appears. Gryphon and Serenity erupt into applause to congratulate their new guild mate. "Welcome Juli Cobalt, newest member of Archer's Cross," the guild master says politely, hr face beaming with joy and pride. "Whoa what was that?" Juli wondered with enthusiasm. She looks on her waste and sees a white colored tattoo of arrows making a cross on her waste. "Whoa how did this get here? This is so cool!" She yelled with excitement. "That is your magic aura manifesting itself. And that oath holds a magic spell to place the guild mark on ones who recite it and have permission to join Archer's Cross," Valencia explains. "Wow that is so cool." Juli said amazed by what happened as she looked at her new guild mark. "Alright Asora your turn." She said while handing over the parchment. As Asora grabbed she stood their silently for a moment. "Your sure that becoming a wizard ill become stronger?" She questioned. "You are already strong, becoming a wizard will just awaken the magic power that lay dormant inside you. So in a way you will become stronger yes," Valencia says. Asora thinks about it for a moment and decides to put her trust in Valencia. She reads the parchment out loud "I, Asora Cobalt, promise to carry out my days as a member of Archer's Cross by fulfilling our values, living by our rules, and keeping secrets sacred to the guild. If I break my oath I am willing to accept whatever consequence is hand down by the guild master. Be proud, be fair, be strong, and live on." Asora is surrounded by her own aura which lets out it's brilliant light. She too has received her guild mark. Valencia's grin seems impossibly wide as she says,"Welcome, Asora Cobalt, New member of Archer's Cross. Now you two should probably rest. I have reserved a room for you both. Serenity's room will be to your left, mine to your right and is the room we are all currently standing in, and Gryphon's will be just down the hall if you need any of us." Juli wasn't paying attention, to distracted with her imagination of her becoming a wizard as her eyes look like shiny stars with a huge grin. "Thank you, we will except your generous offer." Asora said escorting Juli to the room.